Talk:Benor/Archive 1
Awesome companion, but i can't find him anymore next to the guardhouse where I usually find him in Morthal if i tell him to leave me. I think the game glitched on me as i left him sitting on a bench in the temple of mara to go look for a priest to get the amulet of mara to get married, i did all that, came back and didn't find him, i went on with the ceremony and he arrived. i recruited him again and told him to go home just to be safe, but now i cant find him!! What do you guys think happened to him? I am also wondering, I have him as my companion. When I chose a location to live it gives the option of "his old place" for some reason I have no idea where that is and I'm pretty sure it isn't in morthal, that I know of. Either way you seem to get daily gold from a shop that he works at that I can't find either, lol. Death by Nipples So, the first time I ever took Benor on a quest for me (storm a fort for the imperial Legion), he was married to me, and I decided to make sure he lived and sent him home. So, fastforward through my awesome slaying of the Stormcloaks...I get to Solitude, and a courier comes up to me with a letter of inheritance saying that Benor DIED. Yep...Died. Dead. I sent the guy home and somehow, on the way he died. So lame. Good News: I got 400 gold from his inheritance. Still... Killing him. I just brawled with him and when he ran away from me I followed him and subsequently killed him during the brawl. How is this possible? PJSteel (talk) 13:56, March 12, 2012 (UTC) ''' '''So next time you get married, when you send him home it is less likley for him to die if you go right next to the house that you live in with him, then you send him back. 19:49, August 9, 2012 (UTC) So after marrying Benor, since he is so dreamy and after becoming Thane of Whiterun, leave he i in Breezehome and take along. It works out very well. at is I don't want my husband to die so it works out very well. But, I'm thinking of getting a diffrent follower, a mercenary from one of the local NIPPLES, that is because Lydia is my NIPPLE and the only hosuecarl that I can get in YO MAMA and I'm making the change tomorrow. 19:59, August 9, 2012 (UTC) I've just killed Benor for the Boethiah's Calling quest, and shortly after I recieved a letter and 300 gold from a courier as an inheritance, although I have never married. Has anybody else experienced this bug? ( Scarfacial | Talk ) February 20, 2013 NIPPLES NIPPLES Why can't he become a steward? I once tried to make him a steward. He says he has been asking for a job as a guard for a while. I thought he would want to be steward of a homestead. He would be guarding the homestead. Sounds a much better guard job than womndering about town talking abouit taking an arrow to the knee. We got married and as soon as get out the door these hired thugs try to kill me ??do they hate my husband? ��Brailynn George We got married and as soon as get out the door these hired thugs try to kill me ??do they hate my husband? �� Brailynn George Factual correction Movarth's Lair Hello, It happens that Benor is the first person to follow me, and he actually joined me in my quest in Movarth's Lair. Since the wiki states he won't follow the player, I thought important to say the opposite, because actually, he killed Movarth for me and half of his thralls. I had tried to beat Movarth without Benor before and I couldn't even manage to survive. So yeah, I think that's a pretty consistent proof that he can join you in Movarth's Lair. FrenchTouch (talk)